


Sentry Duty

by fredbassett



Series: Stephen/Ryan series [42]
Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:30:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/pseuds/fredbassett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen and Ryan find a way of passing the time in a forest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentry Duty

Stephen stared into the flickering light of the anomaly, watching the broken shards of time flicker and dance in the darkness of the forest. This one had maintained a stubborn presence for three days now, but so far, nothing had come through. At least nothing that they’d been able to see.

A brief foray on the other side had revealed a wilderness of sand and reddish brown rock, stretching as far as the eye could see, broken only by deep, steep-sided valleys, cut by fast-flowing water which churned and boiled over and around boulders the size of a house.

They had seen no signs of life, not even birds.

When asked when it was, both Cutter and Connor had shrugged and refused to commit themselves, claiming that without evidence of life, it was impossible to tell. Oxygen readings had registered as close to normal as made no difference, which hadn’t helped narrow anything down.

Lester had ordered a round the clock watch on the site and had refused to sanction any unnecessary exploration. By which he meant, no exploration at all. Cutter had been annoyed and Ryan had been relieved. Stephen hadn’t been sorry when Claudia had dragged Nick away for a meeting on the subject of Lester’s latest project, their proposed new headquarters. A bored Cutter was a fractious Cutter. By now the man was almost certainly driving Lester and his minions to distraction with his demands for more lab space and anything else the professor felt was necessary to run a state of the art research facility.

The last few weeks had been hectic, and Stephen was actually quite happy just to chill out with the soldiers under the trees, playing cards and reading a book, and occasionally sneaking off for a quick shag with Ryan somewhere quiet. Their favourite spot was by the banks of the river that wound its way sedately through the forest, an altogether more staid affair than the water they had seen on the other side of the anomaly.

He looked up and caught Ryan’s grey eyes watching him, a look of quiet concentration on the soldier’s face.

Stephen grinned and hitched at his tee shirt, pulling it up to scratch lazily at an insect bite on his chest.

Ryan’s eyes followed every movement of his fingers.

A quick glance around the small clearing in the trees told him that Finn was sitting cross-legged on the ground, leaning back against the bole of an oak tree, methodically stripping down and cleaning his rifle, with another weapon close to hand, just in case of any untoward activity from the anomaly. Dane, the only other soldier on duty that afternoon, was sprawled out on his stomach in the grass, propped up on his elbows reading a book.

The drone of insects was the only sound which broke the silence of the day, in an atmosphere heavy with the heat of an unusually warm spring day.

Stephen stripped off his tee shirt and wadded it up behind his shoulders against a tree. Ryan tracked every movement he made. Stifling a grin, Stephen scratched again at the bite, then ran his fingertips up his ribcage to rub at his left nipple.

Ryan’s eyes widened slightly and his stare became even more focussed.

Stephen flicked at his nipple, watching it harden. He scratched lightly at the fine covering of hair on his chest and then turned his attentions to his right nipple, which hardened just as quickly.

To his amusement, Ryan shifted position in response, clearly trying to accommodate a growing erection.

Rubbing his own nipple between finger and thumb, Stephen felt a small spike of pleasure in his groin. It was better when Ryan touched him like this, but they hadn’t had a shag in the last twelve hours, so this was better than nothing.

A brief glance over at the other two soldiers reassured him that they were both completely oblivious to his actions, so he lifted his other hand and continued to play with his nipples, watching in amusement as Ryan’s stare became even more intense.

There were times when Stephen felt he could lose himself in the depth of Ryan’s stare and now was one of those times. His fingers continued to stroke and tease at his own flesh as he imagined Ryan’s hands on his body. His own cock started to harden in the confines of his jeans and he allowed a smile to quirk his lips as he watched Ryan shift uncomfortably against the tree and drop a hand to fiddle with heavy material of his combat trousers.

He knew perfectly well that Ryan was fully hard now and he imagined himself slowly easing down the zipper of the soldier’s trousers and pulling his lover’s cock from the confines of his underwear. Slowly, provocatively, Stephen lifted his index finger to his mouth and started to lick the tip, running his tongue over the pad and around the nail, before taking it between his teeth and biting down lightly.

Ryan’s hand dropped to his crotch and he pressed the heel of his hand against his hard-on, his eyes never leaving Stephen’s face.

Stephen deepened his breathing, and he continued to swirl his tongue round his finger, sucking lightly on his own flesh.

The look Ryan was giving him could easily have caused a pile of brushwood to ignite.

Moving lazily, Stephen stood up and stretched, flipping open the button of his jeans to ease the pressure on his cock. He felt Ryan’s eyes slide down his chest to his groin and just to push things a little further he ran his fingers slowly down the bulge of his denim-covered cock, hoping that Finn or Dane didn’t choose that moment to look round.

“I’m going for a pee,” he announced, turning and heading off into the trees, swaying his arse provocatively and wondering whether Ryan would bother making any sort of excuse before he made an exit.

Moments later, he heard the slight rustle of material which indicated that Ryan had indeed decided to follow him.

He discovered quite quickly that walking in tight jeans whilst sporting an erection wasn’t exactly the most comfortable of activities, particularly as he’d dispensed with underwear that morning, having failed, as usual, to pack properly. He moved sinuously in the direction of the river, knowing full well that the soldiers would be perfectly aware of what was really going on, but not caring.

It was hot, he was horny and that was all that mattered.

The trees opened up by the river and a swathe of long grass interspersed with spring wildflowers sloped gently down to the water. Stephen leaned against a tree and watched Ryan’s approach. The captain reached up and fiddled with his radio, switching off the feed from his throat mike.

“Prick tease,” he murmured, pulling Stephen into his arms for a rough kiss, grinding their erections together hard.

Stephen gasped into Ryan’s mouth as nimble fingers tugged at his zip and freed his cock, then he was working on Ryan’s clothing with equal insistence until he felt his lover’s dick heavy in his hands. He ran his fingers up and down the silky skin, stroking the engorged head, dipping his hands lower into the confines of Ryan’s trousers to fondle his balls. The soldier’s breath caught in his throat, then he was pushing Stephen’s jeans down over his hips .

Stephen laughed, toeing at his boots and bending down to tug his jeans and socks off, leaving him naked. He stretched, cat-like, revelling in the heat of the late afternoon sun on his skin.

His lover rummaged in the pocket of his equipment vest for the ever-present bottle of gun oil, muttering, “You’re a randy little sod, Hart. You know perfectly well Finn and Dane’ll be laying bets how long this is going to take, don’t you?”

“Not long, from the look of you,” Stephen grinned, running a finger up Ryan’s cock and lifting a bead of pre-come to his lips, savouring the taste.

He turned round, bracing himself on his arms against the smooth grey trunk of a beech tree. He felt Ryan’s hands running over his skin, smoothing him, caressing and stroking as he shivered under his lover’s light touch.

“Want you inside me, Ryan,” he murmured, pushing back against the questing hands.

A low chuckle greeted his words and he felt a finger trailing its way down his crack and pressing against his hole. Then with a light push, it slipped easily into him, smoothing the oil around his tight channel. A second finger followed the first, crooking inside him and Stephen yelped as the fingers rubbed against his prostate. Pre-come beaded at the end of his cock. A second jolt of pleasure shot through him and he jerked, shaking the pearly drops down onto the grass. Ryan laughed and nuzzled at the back of his neck.

“Ask me nicely,” the soldier said, nipping lightly at Stephen’s shoulder.

“Please, darling, will you fuck me?”

He was rewarded by the head of Ryan’s cock nudging at him, stretching him enough to make him gasp. He didn’t want slow and gentle, he wanted it hard and fast. He wanted to feel Ryan filling him.

He got his wish. The soldier pushed in, without further preliminaries and, after no more than a moment to allow Stephen to adjust, he set a fast, deep rhythm, drawing out, almost to the tip, on each stroke, then driving himself in to the root. Each stroke made Stephen’s cock jerk, spraying drops of pre-come against the bole of the tree. He was desperate to get a hand down to himself, but couldn’t.

Ryan laughed, and slid one hand round from Stephen’s hip to grasp his swollen cock firmly, too firmly to allow him to come.

Stephen whined in protest, which gained him nothing more than another laugh. Ryan shifted position slightly, pulling Stephen’s hips back against him as he drove in again and again, at an angle now where he could slide directly across Stephen’s prostate with every stroke. Pleasure spiked uncontrollably, leaving him moaning Ryan’s name, over and over, but still the soldier wouldn’t release his grip, stubbornly refusing to let him come.

He arched his head back, eyes closed, pleading incoherently, his words all tangled up on his tongue as he chased the sensations flooding through him. He could feel the heat of Ryan’s breath on his neck and the roughness of the black tac vest on his back. He squirmed, desperate to climax, feeling sweat springing out on his body. Ryan sucked hard on the back of his neck, hard enough to mark, but Stephen didn’t give a damn. The lads back at the anomaly knew perfectly well they’d sneaked off for a shag, so it would hardly matter when he turned up with the evidence clearly visible on his neck.

He felt Ryan’s hips start to lose their rhythm, then the soldier’s grip slackened and his lover started to jack him roughly, finesse thrown to the winds. He groaned and felt his arms and legs start to tremble under the force of Ryan’s thrusts. The muscle strain from bracing himself against the tree was intensifying the sensations coursing through his body and his breath was coming in ragged pants. So close, so bloody close.

With a final, deep thrust, Ryan collapsed forward against Stephen’s back, breathing heavily, chest heaving, the last tug of his fingers on Stephen’s cock enough to pull him over the brink. He came, with Ryan’s name on his lips, his arse contracting around his lover’s softening cock, as he gave in to the tremors coursing through his arms, and leaned forward against the tree trunk, pillowing his head on his folded arms, watching his own come trickle down the bark.

Sentry duty really didn’t get much better than this, he reflected, as his heart rate slowly returned to normal.


End file.
